


Date Night

by CourtneyFG



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyFG/pseuds/CourtneyFG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Carmilla's turn to pick the date night activity but she has other things on her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

You wake up to the mid afternoon sun shining through the window and the sound of Laura’s fingers tapping on the keyboard. ‘Morning’ you whisper in a sleepy groan. Laura swivels her chair around to look at you and frowns.

‘It’s 3 in the afternoon’ she scolds, ‘and it’s Thursday date night’ she reminds you. ‘And it’s your turn to organise it.’

You smile at the memory of the last date night you had planed for the two of you.  _That had been a good night._  You think to yourself.

‘Don’t give me that look,’ Laura warns, ‘getting asked to leave the most reputable restaurant in the village, doesn’t count as a successful date’

‘But my meal was delicious’ you offer in protest. 

Laura cheeks flush scarlet, ‘Carm you didn’t exactly eat anything that was on their menu, and most of the night I had people feeling sorry for me because they thought I was eating alone.’ You give a soft laugh at Lara’s indignation and scrunched up nose. ‘If I had have known what you were planning when you told me to wear a skirt I wouldn’t never have gone along.’

‘Oh quit complaining’ you tease, ‘you were having quite a bit if fun until you moaned so loud that it alerted people to the fact that I was under the table.’

‘Carmilla that’s not the point, I want to go on a date where I can have fun and not be afraid to show my face in public after it.’ 

You recline back on your headboard and strum your fingers on your thigh while giving Laura the evilest smile you can muster.  _If she thinks she can spoil my fun, she’s got another thing coming. Besides_ , you think,  _it’s about time that dues are paid for a certain hostage situation._

‘Carm? What are you thinking?’ her voice sounding rather concerned.

‘Can I invite other people on our date night?’ Laura cocks a questioning eyebrow at you, ‘nothing kinky, I promise, but I though the to ginger twins down the hall might like to double date.’ You say in the sincerest voice you can muster, because what you are thinking of is anything but innocent.

‘Oh’ Laura replies in shock, ‘yeah, I guess that could be fun.’

‘Great, I’ll go ask them and then I’ll be back here at 7pm to pick you up’

Before Laura can reply you jump off the bed and make your way to the dorm room door, calling back over your shoulder, ‘You don’t have to wear a skirt this time, I promise.’

 --- 

You don’t go to the floor don’s room because you know if you approach her, she’ll want details and you don’t think she trusts you enough to go out on a double date without knowing all the specifics. Instead you make your way to the biology building to talk to LaF. You find them in a lab supervising a bunch of first years that are trying to calibrate their microscopes. You lean against the door frame until she notices your presence and walks over to talk to you. 

‘What brings you all the way over this side of campus? Out of blood?’ the redhead asks.

‘Nothing like that,’ you reply flatly, ‘I actually came to see what you and Raggedy Ann, were up to tonight?’ They give you an unconvinced look and you explain your plans for the evening, only leaving out a few of the details. You watch as the grin on LaF’s face grows bigger and bigger.

‘Oh, I’m definitely in. I’ll get Perry to come along, just leave that to me, where should we meet you guys?’

You think about this for a bit, the Lustig would have been perfect but that’s wasn’t an option anymore. You recall that the art students set up their own little rec room for smoking pot in back in the 90’s, it was hidden behind a fake wall in the basement of the arts building and you didn’t think anyone from this generation of students knew about it. ‘Outside the arts building a little after 7, there’s secret room in the basement. Also I know it’s a big ask but I think this will be more fun with Gigantor, do you think you could convince her to join us? Tell her it’s your idea, I don’t think she’ll come if she knew it was my idea.’

The bio major give you a concerned look, ‘Why do I get the feeling there is more to this than you are letting on?’

‘Because I’m a 334 year old vampire who can’t be trusted?’ you offer.

‘Right, I’ll see you tonight and I’ll talk Danny into coming, I can’t see her backing down from the challenge.’ 

You offer a knowing grimace and you leave.

 --- 

You head to the shops to pick up some supplies, then over to the arts building to set things up. You make your way to the basement and have to clear a large metal sculpture out of the way but you finally make it to the fake wall. You press on the trick brick and the wall slides open. You remember when they built this university over 200 years ago and you are grateful that the architect had built in all the secret rooms and passageways you suggested, but this was one of the few left that wasn’t common knowledge. The room is a little stale, and dark, but it’s just like you remember, candle fittings around the walls, couches covered in patches and dusty throw pillows, A round table in the middle of the room with an assortment of chairs and crates around it. You lower the suspended candelabra and fill it with fresh candles and light them before hoisting it back up.  The couches still look in good order and you think the table will be big enough to seat the 5 of you. You take the supplies out of your bag and place them on the table, a couple of bottles of wine, a few packets of chips, Laura’s favourite cookies. The two last supply items remain in your bag and you think that they should stay there until needed.

 --- 

Back at the dorm room Laura looks anxious. ‘Aren’t you at least going to tell me what you have planned? I’ve already had Perry interrogate me about tonight. She said that LaF told her it was a surprise. How come LaF can know what’s happening tonight and I can’t?’ Laura complains.

You laugh at her indignation and saunter over to her and wrap your arms around the shorter girl bringing her into a chaste kiss, ‘You’ll know soon enough. Now come on or we’ll be late.’ You take a hold of Laura’s hand and drag her to the door, you turn back for a second and grab Laura’s overcoat from the cupboard. “Just in case you get cold on the walk home later.’ You ignore the look she gives you.

‘It’s late spring and it’s getting quite warm. Why would I need my overcoat?’

‘You never know when a cool chill will hit.’ you reply and leave it at that. 

5 min later you are standing outside the arts building with the ginger twins and Laura. ‘Follow me’ you offer in the most mysterious voice you can muster.

LaF makes their way to your side and whispers in your ear, ‘I told Danny to meet us down there at a quarter past, I figured you hadn’t told Laura you that you had invited her and didn’t want to have to answer too many questions before we’d let these two in on the plans tonight’s festivities.’ You just nod in response and look over your shoulder in time to see Laura and Perry give each other puzzled looks. You lead them down into the basement and let them take in the surrounding. ‘Wow, when you told me there was a secret room down here I didn’t expect this.’ LaF was clearly impressed. The early 19th century architecture pared with the late 20th century furnishing gave the room an unusual aesthetic.

You walk over to Laura and pull her close enough to whisper in her ear, ‘Don’t be scared cupcake, tonight will be fun.’

‘I still don’t understand.’ Laura said loud enough for the others two hear. 

You walk over to the table and place Laura’s coat on the back of a chair before you turn to the group and extract a deck of cards from your pocket, ‘I thought it would be fun if we played a game of strip poker. 

‘What? And you thought I would be okay with this? How could you think that?’ Perry asked in disbelief.

‘Well you are always complaining about how you want things to be normal at Silas and nothing is more normal than Uni students getting drunk and playing strip poker.’ LaF informs their friend.

‘Come on Perry, it will be fun.’ Comes a voice from just outside the room. Every ones’ heads turn to see Danny enter the room.

‘I thought you said this was a double date, what’s Danny doing here?’ Laura asks as she shoots you a doubtful look 

‘The more the merrier.’ You offer but she gives you a dissatisfied frown, ‘are you in or aren’t you?’

‘Fine, I’m in.’

‘Perry?’ you ask. 

‘Well, it would be nice to do something normal for a change, I just wish that is was a little more PG. But I guess I’m in too.’

You gesture to the table, ‘Ladies and LaF, take a seat.’

Laura sits next to you, with Goliath on her other side, then Perry and LaF.

‘So what are we playing? Five card stud or holdem?’ Danny asks, and you can tell she’s in this to win it.

‘Holdem,’ you inform her, ‘no anti and a one item limiting per betting round. Any other question?’

‘Where are the glasses? I see wine but no glasses.’ Perry seems a little distraught about the lack of civility.

‘I couldn’t find glasses, we’ll just have to drink from the bottles.’ You secretly revel in the distress playing it’s way across Perry’s face. ‘ let’s begin, shall we?’

The first two rounds go quite well, you win both and Laura is down to her special date night underwear. Danny is missing a shirt, Perry folded both hands, so she’s still fully clothed and LaF’s missing a pair of pants. All the lost items of clothes are in your possession and you discreetly slip them into your bag. A few more rounds and 3 bottles of wine later, LaF and Laura are sitting on the couch, hiding behind pillows and sharing a bottle of wine.  Danny is down to her underpants and Perry, who is a surprisingly good poker player, is wearing underpants and a turtleneck, it was an interesting show watching her remove her bra without removing the turtleneck. You however are still fully clothed and only 3 items of clothing away from revenge.

“Cupcake and LaF,’ you call over to the two on the couch who lost interest in the game about half an hour ago, ‘This will probably be the final round and you don’t want to miss it.’ They get up and retake their seats at the table, bringing their pillows with them.

Danny and Perry both bet their Panties on the turn and Perry takes the risk and bets her turtleneck on the river. Danny reveals a pair of concealed aces, Perry shows three 5’s and is about to clam the pot when you reveal a full house of Jacks over 5’s. You claim the clothes and hastily shove the clothes in your bag. Before the others realise that you are doing you’ve pulled Laura into a victory kiss at the same time as you retrieve her coat from the back of the chair and drape it over her shoulders. She pulls away slightly puzzled and looks at you like she’s about to say something, but you cut her off as you stand up throwing your bag over your shoulder.

‘Well Ladies and LaF, it was a pleasure we should do this again some time. I had fun.’ You pick Laura up and throw her onto your back so you are piggybacking her. And you turn to leave.

‘What about our clothes?’ Demands Danny

You retrieve the disposable camera you had stashed in your pocket and turn to take a few snap shots of the group while informing them, ‘Pay back or the ambush, hostage taking and starvation diet!’ You make sure Laura’s got a firm grip on you as you flee from the room. They are making loud complaints behind you and you think Laura has been stunned into silence. You don’t stop running until you’ve made it back to your dorm room. Laura slides off of your back.

‘Oh My GOD!’ she exclaims.

‘What? They had it coming, besides aren’t you glad I brought your coat with us. You won’t have to be afraid to show your face in public, but the ginger squad might after I get these photo’s developed’ you give Laura a wink, but you can see she’s fuming at you.

‘You can’t do that to friends, and it was supposed to be our date night, not hang out and seek revenge night’ she declares.

You take a seat in your bed and deliver your well-prepared counter argument.

‘Friends play pranks on friends and I promise to only use the photos as insurance. As for our date night, we now find ourselves alone in our room, with no chance of any of the gingers barging in on us because they are all stuck in a basement on the other side of campus. In a word, we have privacy. Now get your naked arse over here Miss Hollis and join me.’

Laura’s opens and closes a few times and you can tell she’s thinking the situation through in her head. After about 30 seconds of deciding what to do, she slips her coat to the floor as she gives you the best seduction eyes she can muster, ‘I think you are wearing far to many clothes Miss Karnstein, let me help you with that.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> In my head the deck of cards have naked ladies on them and LaF thinks that they are the best thing in the world, so they take them with them when the ginger squad flees the scene.


End file.
